Introduction
The present invention is directed to a reinforced plastic structure suitable for use, for example, as a load bearing platform, such as a truck bed or other load carrying surface of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention is directed to a reinforced structure comprising at least one elongate member in a plastic body, wherein means are provided to allow for relative movement, such as that caused by thermal expansion differences between the Plastic and the elongate member.